You can see me
by Tempest54
Summary: April is a backstage worker in the wwe and believes that she has the super power of invisibility. But wih the help of a famous and well known wwe champ and friends, April discovers that he can see her! Story includes John Cena and Dave Batista.Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1:Invisible!

You can see me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wwe superstars.

Chapter 1: Invisible!

April Gopaul sat down waiting for her daily routine to start all over again. " Alright people, the show is going to start in five minutes!" a middle aged man said. Immediately April bounced of the chair and went to the locker room.

"Aright, first up it's Triple H and Randy orton," she said to herself, whilst walking down to the guy's locker room. "Well, here I am!" she thought, staring at the door in front of her.

"Triple H and Orton you out in 2 mins!" She yelled from the outside, and when the two superstars came out, she left. "Okay next up, I have to go tell Trish Stratus and Mickie their up next!" She stated nervously, whilst walking into the diva locker room.

It was like a mad house. The girl's were running around in their bra and panties, putting on their outfits and getting their make up done. April yelled that Trish and James will be next, and then the two divas yelled, "Okay!!"Without looking at her at all. Every diva was so busy chatting and getting dressed, that they never even once decided to look at this young girl.

April loved watching Marvel movies and reading Marvel comics. It took her to a whole new world. She always admired the super heroes and their powers. April believed that she possessed a power of her own… Invisibility.

It was a norm for the 22 year old, as no one seemed to ever pay attention to her. She would always be bumped into, trampled on and no one will even notice. In one case one of the backstage workers tramped her foot and said sorry to the girl next to her.

April was 5 ft 4; she had short hair that was always in a ponytail and had a cap over it. She had a good built, but when you work around wwe divas, your looks come nowhere near their's. So she would always cover up with a baggy T-shirt and pants.

"April! I thought I told you to go call Mr Flair! Run now!" one of the staff backstage yelled. " Great!" April thought to herself. Now she was going to get shouted at the whole entire night.

Everything was not going her way and this was a ritual in her back stage career. Even though someone else didn't do his or her job, she would be the one to get shouted at. April hated everything about life, and everything it had to offer, and in her case she was offered nothing.

April just wished that the night would go fast, and that she would be able to go her hotel, room sit in bed with a tub of ice cream and mope. Sure enough the night came to an end, the show went well and she was in her room, with a tub of ice cream.

Authors note: Hey guys! Please r& r. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: I dare you!

Chapter 2: I dare you!

The next day, April walked down the hallway and got her schedule for next Monday night Raw. After that, she decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, but on her way to the cafeteria, something unexpected happened.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Adam Copeland aka Edge said.

"Um…uh…are you talking to me?" April asked shocked. "Wow!" She thought to herself, "Someone finally notices me!" This was a first time in her life that a person noticed her, yet alone called her gorgeous.

"Of course my dear…would you like to go out for lunch with me?" Edge asked.

"You wanna go… out with me? Are you serious?" April asked, as she began to smile her first ever "REAL" smile in a long time.

"Hell NO!! I'm Adam Copeland, former WWE champion, TLC legend and you are just a nobody, plus it was just a dare. I would never go out with you!" Adam said laughing, as he headed back to his group of friends, who were laughing and mocking her.

April just continued walking, and thought that she was stupid for believing that someone would actually know that she existed. As she walked on, she was thinking about her miserable life, and then someone bumped into her and she fell down.

"Hey, I'm really sorry! I didn't see you!" The Boston native said, extending his hand, as he picked her up.

April replied sadly, "Nobody ever does." She then walked away and disappeared into the distance.

The blue-eyed young man watched, and her words just kept on playing in his head, as he wondered who this young lady was, and he was more than determined to find out.

Authors notes: Hope you liked it. Plz r&r. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Pathetic its life

Chapter 3: Pathetic…It's life

April was back home, as she had the week off. She listened to all the messages from her answering machine, neatened up her house, got her mail, had a shower, ordered take away. and sat in front of the TV watching the soccer match.

Before the match started they're was a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be, as she was not expecting any visitors. and her mom was out of town for the week, so it definitely couldn't be her. As April opened the door, she saw two of her best friends standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh…Hey ladies, what your'll doing here?" April said ecstatically, as she hugged and greeted her two friends.

"Us? Well we just here to see our best friend whom we haven't seen for like, a month!" Sipi said as she entered.

"Awe…you guys shouldn't have!" April said, escorting them to the lounge.

"So what you up to?" Teshnee asked April.

"Oh, nothing much, planning to watch the soccer match. That's all!" April stated.

"Well, it's Manchester verses Liverpool. Who are you supporting?" Sipi asked her friend, while watching the TV screen attentively.

"Man u! All the way…Guys the opening is on!" April said, staring at the screen.

" I love the opening, especially checking out all the guys!" Teshnee stated, then she got nudged by Sipi who said, "Shoo!!"

"Oh my god!!" April yelled.

"What? What happened?" Teshnee and Sipi asked shocked.

"Cristiano Ronaldo just winked at me…Oh my gosh! He likes me!!" April stated excitedly.

"Oh my god April, that's pathetic! He winked at the camera!" Sipi said to her friend, hitting her in her head.

"Ouch that hurt! You're just jealous he winked at me and not you!" April said, sticking her tongue out, at her friend.

All Teshnee did was laugh, as the two were carrying on like two spoilt brats.

"Sipi you call it pathetic and I call it life!" April said switching on another channel. Truth be told, she only liked seeing the opening and the last 10 minutes of the game.

"Whatcha mean?" Sipi asked, as a serious look of concern came on her face, as she noticed that April looked hurt.

"Nobody at work notices me! At school I was the " girl at the back" and now, I am practically not even human!" April stated, looking down at her lap.

"Aww April, maybe it's because you not paying too much attention." Teshnee said, hoping to bring up her friend's spirit.

"Yeah! Tesh is right. You always lost in another world most of the time." Sipi said.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" April asked her friends, as she switched the TV off.

" Yeah sure! You can tell us anything!" Teshnee replied.

"Well, I have a super power!" April stated.

"Really? You don't talk to the dead do you?" Sipi inquired, making April and Teshnee to both laugh.

"No silly! I have the power of invisibility. No one can see me!" April stated seriously.

"I think you spending to much time watching that John Cena character!" Teshnee said jokingly.

"Oh, come on guys, I'm serious!" April said, as she pouted.

"Ok! But if you are invisible, how come I can see you, do I have X-ray vision or something?" Sipi said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, Whatever! People like Edge and the divas hardly ever notice I'm around, people bump into me and even the dead have a better chance of being noticed then I do." April stated.

"That's not true. April, those people are jerks! Don't worry about them. We see you, and you're not invisible to us. To us you are more than a super hero, you are a life long friend, a wonderful, selfless person, and if others don't notice it's okay, because for the few people who can see you, have seen heaven itself." Sipi said as she hugged her best friend.

The three of them had a great afternoon, as they watched the rest of the soccer match and rated who was the hottest guy. Of course Cristiano Ronaldo won, but they had fun. April thought about what Sipi said and she discovered that as long as she was recognised by her friends and family, she still existed.

Authors note: Please r&r. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: You're up next!

Chapter 4: You're up next

April's week off was fabulous. The girls and her went to the mall, fair and watched horror movies the entire week. But as she walked into the arena, reality struck again, she was back at work, and invisible again.

April went through her routine. She told the superstars to get ready and the night was almost over, but tonight it was far different from any other night, and April was going to find out just how much so.

"Hey, you!" One of the crewmembers shouted at April.

"Yes sir…" she replied, while pondering what he wanted to ask her.

"Go to locker room number… 16… and tell the guy to get ready. He'll be on in 15 minutes…Okay?" The man said.

" Yes sir!" April said, as she headed to the locker room to tell the person.

It was a separate locker room, and well from April's experience in the job, only the champions were in single locker rooms. But unfortunately for April, she had no idea which champion she would be meeting. April knocked at the door and before she could say anything, the door swung open, and a voice said, "Come in!"

April was amazed. This was the first time anyone paid any attention or even allowed her to enter the locker room, as she would usually just yell who was next and just walk away. As April entered, she saw the guy putting on his wrestling attire, and from the looks of things he was lost in thought.

"Hey Cena you're up in 15 minutes!" she said, as he nodded and then he looked up at her and remember everything…

FLASHBACK

"Hey, I'm really sorry! I didn't see you!" He said

She replied sadly, "Nobody ever does." She then walked away and disappeared into the distance.

END of FLASHBACK

"Sorry, you said something?" John asked, as she walking away. She then turned around and said, "You're up next!"

He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, really appreciate it. Can you tell me something?"

"Oh my gosh… He said thanks, wow, that's a first!" April thought to herself, and then she snapped back to reality. " Yes…what you need?" She replied.

"Well, I'd really like to know what's your name?" The wwe champion asked.

"Oh my name… It's…why do you want to know?" April asked all confused.

"Hello, why do you want to know? I'm John Cena. Nice to meet you. You really have a great name!" John said extending his hand out, as he smiled at April.

"Ha…No actually it's April Gopaul. Nice to meet you too. You're up in 10 minutes." April said, as she smiled at Cena's previous comment and started walking towards the door.

"So April, I'll see you around!" The wwe champ said, and then she turned around and replied by saying, "That would be nice!" and then she left his room.

All John could think about on his way to the ring was her smile. He loved her smile. Then he went to the ramp and got ready to go out, and he said to himself, "I'll see her around."


	5. Chapter 5:Too good to be true

Chapter 5: Too good to be true

A week had past since her encounter with John. April walked eagerly to the arena, ready to get down to her job, but this time she had a smile plastered on her face. She thought about last week Monday, and couldn't help but smile. She did her running around and Raw had finished, with yet another successful show. April didn't see the champ the entire show.

She then thought to herself, "April, come on! It was too good to be true. He's probably just like Edge or the other guys…besides he's the champ. What are my chances of him noticing me?" Just then, April felt like she had bumped into a brick wall. There in front of her stood Dave Batista and April couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Batista asked, staring at the young lady who he had knocked down.

"Yeah…I'm fine!" April replied, as she gave Dave a smile and bolted off as quickly as she possibly could.

April decided to leave the arena and watch the movie channel at her hotel room.

On her way her to the exit, she met up with a very familiar face.

"Hey there missy!" Sky shouted. Sky was one of April's best friends from Smackdown.

"Oh my gosh…Sky there's a lump on your stomach!" April said jokingly.

"Yeah…It looks great doesn't it" Sky replied, while hugging her best friend

"So who's the lucky guy?" April asked.

"Still inquisitive I see. Well, you are never going to believe this…but John…" At the mention of the name John, April's heart sank. She didn't care to listen to everything. Her hearing was gone, and all she could think about, was how much "THE CHAMP" had hurt her. " Too good to be true!" April murmured underneath her breath.

April then looked at her friend, who was still yapping her life away, and all she heard was her last sentence, "I have to introduce him to you!"

"No, you don't have to do that!" April stated nervously.

"Yes I have to. He knows so much about you…cause of me, and we planning to name our daughter after you!" Sky stated ecstatically.

April thought about it for a second, maybe that was the reason why John asked what her name was. It was probably to get to know the lady, who he was naming his child after.

"To good to be true," April told herself again. "Look Sky I really have to go now. I got to be up early for tomorrow, but I promise you I'll meet him at the baby shower…that's if I'm invited!" April stated, hugging her friend.

"Don't be stupid! Of course you are invited!" Sky told her friend, and with that said and done, the two went their separate ways.

On her way to her rental car, April was laughing at herself for thinking that John Cena would actually be interested in her. After all it probably meant nothing. As she walked to her car lost in thought, she heard a voice say, "It's great to see you smiling!" and there he stood, the wwe champion…John Cena.

April was shocked and stunned to see John, especially after her whole misunderstanding. April walked up to John and hugged him. John was amazed yet happy, and he hugged her back. She then pulled away and started talking to him.

"So congratulations!" April stated.

"Oh…thanks!" John said, assuming April was talking about his match up earlier this evening.

"So where's Sky?" April asked, looking around for her friend.

"Sky? Oh… look up!!" John stated, as he stared at the star lit heavens.

"A bit corny! But I guess for the fact that you naming your daughter after me, it's redemption." She stated, while smiling at the wwe champion who was bamboozled.

"My daughter??" John asked puzzled.

"Yip! Your unborn baby girl. I'm honoured that you're naming the baby after me, and also because I'll be the godmother of your child! Thanks!" April said, as she stared at a totally dumbfounded John Cena.

"I don't have any kids and I sure as hell ain't expecting any." John said, brashly.

"Really? That's so mean. You're such a jerk! You make Sky pregnant and then you just try and embarrass her, by saying that you are not expecting any child-…ren." April just saw Sky waving at her, and Sky walked up to her holding another guy's hand.

"Hey April! This is my boyfriend John Hennigan and he's the lucky guy, who wanted to meet the reason for his daughter's name!" Sky said in a very bubbly tone.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Sky talks so much about you!" Johnny nitro said, whilst April was stunned and extremely embarrassed for calling Cena a jerk. She suddenly snapped back into reality and said, " Yah. You too."

"Anyways we gonna go. See ya at the baby shower Aps. Bye." Sky said as she hopped into the car, leaving John and April in the parking lot.

April turned towards John and said, " Look I am so sorry for accusing you and calling you a jerk. My mistake." She then quickly hopped into her car and bullet off, but she didn't realise that she had dropped her key card, for her hotel room.

Authors note: Should I continue or stop there? Please r&r and tell me what you think.

xoxo

Tempest


	6. Chapter 6: Missing something?

Chapter 6: Missing something?

April pulled in by the hotel and ran quickly into the elevator. She closed the door and stood there waiting to reach the 6th floor.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" April said, as she hit herself on her head.

"You couldn't shut up, could you April?" She asked herself, as she stared at the mirror in the elevator.

"Now you have to go and mess up everything. You called the champ a jerk. What's wrong with you?" April asked herself. Suddenly the doors opened, and in walked and elderly couple. April greeted them, and when the elevator stopped on her floor she exited.

"Room 206…Ah here we are!" April reached in her pocket and tried to grab out her key card, but there was nothing there, just a few bubble gum wrappers. She decided to check her wallet and handbag and found nothing.

"Maybe I left it in my rental car!" April thought to herself, as she walked into the elevator and went to the ground floor. On her way their she saw a few superstars coming in and she decided to hurry up, so she didn't have to deal with any of them, especially John Cena. April searched the car far and wide and found nothing. She searched her handbag and pockets once more in vain, until finally she decided to go to the front desk and get a new key card.

"Hey there!" April said.

"Well…um…I have seemed to misplace my key card…I'm willing to pay for it. So I wanted to know if I could get a new one." April asked politely.

"No problem mam. What room number?" The gentleman asked.

"Um…room 206." April stated.

"Well mam, this is your lucky day. Someone has found your key card and reported it missing!" The young man stated.

"Really…Oh thank goodness. So can I have it please?" April asked.

"Actually the person who brought it through decided that they'll keep it and you can get it personally from them. Its in room 304!" The guy stated.

"Ok! Well thank you very much!" April said, as she left the front desk, heading to the elevator.

The elevator wasn't so busy. April got to the 7th floor and went in search of room 304. On her way there, she was practising her thank you speech.

"Well thank you…no that's a little to boring. Um…you saved my life…no that's not right April, the person only found your keys. Okay…oh here we are!" April said to herself, as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice said. April waited patiently and suddenly the door unlocked.

"Come in. I won't be long!" The voice said. April walked in and looked at the place.

"WOW! Great view!" She said to herself.

"You like it?" The man said, coming out with only his jeans on. April stared at his body.

"Um…yeah!" April said, as she blushed a little bit.

"Hey I'm Dave Batista and you're…oh I remember you…I bumped into you earlier!" Dave said.

"Wow! You remember?" April asked.

"Of course I do! How could I forget a pretty face like that?" Dave said, as he smiled at April who began blushing.

Suddenly… "Hey man you've seen my hat!" and out walked an exhausted John Cena.

"Oh shit!" April thought to herself. John then noticed her and smiled to himself as she tried her best to block her face.

"Hey April, missing something?" John asked, as Dave turned towards him.

"You know her?" Dave asked John.

"Yip we met at the parking lot!" John said, as April looked a little nervous.

"Look I'm sor" John cut off April.

"Here's your key!" John said, as he handed it to April.

"Um…thanks!" April said, as she took it from John.

"I'll walk you out!" John said.

"Okay!" April replied, as the two walked out the room and closed the door. Batista just smiled to himself, as he thought, "April…that's a beautiful name!"

"Um…look John I'm really sorry for all the things I said in the parking lot and" John placed his finger on April's lips, leaving her a bit shocked and quite.

"It's aight. I would have done the same. It's good to know that there are still TRUE friends out there!" John replied, as he removed his finger from April's mouth.

"Um…yeah…ah…I… yeah thanks but I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding!" April said, as she tried not to look at John.

"Like I said, no prob!" John replied with a smile.

"Well thanks for my keys! Bye!" April said, as she left.

John smiled and said to himself, "room 206!"

Authors note: AS you can see a love triangle is brewing. What will happen next? Anyways hope ya enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Plz r&r. Thanks.

xoxo

Tempest


	7. Chapter 7:Ceennnnaaa!

Chapter 7: Cennnnna !!

The next morning April woke up early and she washed her face, took a shower, dressed up using a baggy sweat pants and a white throwback. She threw her hair into a ponytail and she just stared at the mirror.

"Maybe a little make over won't do any harm!" April said to herself. She dug in her bag in search of her Christmas gift her best friend gave her two years back. Once she found it, she experimented a little bit and when she thought it looked okay, she left the room.

April grabbed the phone and called room service and the guy said he'd be there in a few minutes. She then flopped on the couch and switched the television on. KNOCK! KNOCK!

"WOW that was quick!" April said to herself, as she went to open the door. When she opened the door to her surprise she saw John Cena with MacDonalds bag in his hands. John looked stunned, and from his expression April thought he had came to the wrong room.

"Surprised to see me? I think you at the wrong room John!" April said, as she slowly closed the door. John snapped out of his daze and held the door.

"Actually I'm at the right room. I'm just surprised to see you with…. um…. dolled up!" John added. April had totally forgotten that she put make up because she never liked it at all.

"Yeah! Do I look like a clown?" April asked, as John still stared at her,

"Um no! You look great! So um…can I come in?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" April said, as she let John in and shut the door behind them.

"I got you a salad!" John said, as April sat down on the couch.

"Salad?? John I'm nothing like the divas!" April replied.

"Oh. Well its chicken salad and I got me the big Mac." John said.

"That's unfair!" April said, as she pouted.

"What is?" John asked confused.

"I get the salad and you get a burger. That sucks!" April said.

"Well you can have my big Mac if you want!" John replied, as he took out the food from the bag.

"No it's okay!" April said, as she changed the channel. John then came and sat besides her and gave her a big Mac.

"No it's fine John I'll have the salad." April said.

"I didn't buy any salad just two big Macs, since you like it!" John said, as he smiled at her.

"How do you know I like it?" April asked a little confused.

"Well when you were talking last week, you said you wouldn't mind a big Mac, so I decided to get you one." John replied, as he took a bite into his burger.

"Were you spying on me Mr. Cena?" April asked.

"I wasn't spying on you, I was just watching you from a distance!" John said, as April chuckled.

"Same difference Mr. Cena!" April said, as she started eating her burger.

"What's up with you and Mr.Cena? It's John! My dad's name is Mr. Cena." John said. April wiped his cheek and John started smiling.

"So Mr. Cena, your face is eating!" April replied, as she noticed John seem to get a little annoyed that she called him Mr. Cena again. She just chuckled.

"So you think it's a joke?" John asked.

"What's a joke?"

"Calling 'Mr. Cena'?" John asked.

"Well you are Johnnnnnnnn Cennnnnnnnnnna!" April said, as she dragged the words.

"Haha! Well missy you're making fun of my surname, what's yours?" John asked, as he sipped his cold drink.

"It's Gopaul, Mr. Cennnnna! You know if you drag your surname it sounds like sinna!" April said, as John gave her that look.

"Well Ms. Gopaul, how do you like that?" John asked.

"Like what?"

"Being called Ms. Gopaul?" John asked.

"It's cool. They call be that most of the time, Mr. Cena!"

"Okay that's enough!" John said in a very serious tone. April was shocked maybe she shouldn't have done that.

"From now on, you…you are going to be called Mrs. Cena!" John said.

"Hah…how you like that?" John stated.

"You serious Mr. Cena?" April asked.

"Yes Mrs. Cena!"

"Fine, I'm going to get some water! You want anything?"

"No thanks I'm all good, Mrs CENA!" John said, as he placed emphasis on Cena.

John said, as he smiled to himself and thought, "The next Mrs Cena!"

Author's note: Well I'm sorry I took so long to update this story. Didn't have much time this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please reveiw. Also if you have an ideas of where to go from here please review. Thanks alot.

xoxo

Tempest


	8. Chapter 8: Ass like that!

Chapter 8: Ass like that!!

John and April have their meal and John decided to leave and go back to his hotel room.

"Um…so…I'll be going!" John said, as he stood up.

"Oh…Okay! Thanks for the breakfast!" April said, as she walked with John up to the door.

"No prob!! So…um…" John said, as he stood outside the door. "Will you um…"

The phone rang. "Um…sorry John I have to get that!" April said, as her eyes scanned the room for her cell phone.

"Oh okay bye…." John said, as the door closed on his face.

"DAMN!!" He thought to himself.

"Well I guess there always be another day to ask her!" John said, as he walked to his hotel room.

"Hey Cena…up early, what's up?" Batista said, as he rubbed his eyes. He sat on the couch with the tv on and he watch watching the highlights of the football match.

"Nothing. Just got some breakfast and you're up because??"

"Does this shirt make me look fat??" all of a sudden a young blue-eyed man asked, as he stepped out of the room, posing in a t-shirt.

Dave looked at John and said,"Do I really have to explain!" John just nodded with a slight grin on his face.

"Yah. Especially yo ass. Orton has a big butt and you cannot lie, you other girls can't deny, when a guy walks in with a 6 pack wai-" John was cut off by a cushion thrown in his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Cena. We know you're jealous!" Randy replied, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Oh please!!" John said, as he plooped down on the couch.

"You want to have an ass like mine!!" Randy replied, as he stuck his tongue out at John.

"Hellz no!! That's freaky!!" John replied, as he got up and went to the mini bar and popped a beer.

"What you laughing at??" Randy asked a cackling Dave Batista.

"Me?? Well I wouldn't mind having an ass like April's! I'll be touching myself 24/7" Batista said, as a perplexed and infuriated John Cena looked at him.

"Who's April??" Randy asked confused, as he watched the two staring each other in the eyes. John looked at Orton and replied, " A friend!"

"Really??" Orton asked, looking at how John just stared at Dave.

"What??" Dave asked the two.

"Nothing!!" Randy and John replied. Unfortunately Randy knew something was up and he was planning on finding out, very soon!!

Back at April's hotel room...

"Hey Sipi! Whats up?" April said, as she greeted her best friend.

"I'm okay, you sound a little depressed. What's wrong??" April asked, as a look of concern crept on her face.

"WHAAATTTTT!!" April asked perplexed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being too short. Anyways please r&r. Thanks to all who did review especially my faithful reviewers, namely, Assassin Queen. Thanks I really appreciate it.

xoxo

Tempest


	9. Author's note

Author's note:

Hello everyone. I really appreciated all the reviews that you all have sent. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter(Chapter 8) as it was written by GMG - my co writer. Well anyways I really have no idea what's going to happen next. If you have any suggestions you can just email me and I would really appreciate it. Hope to update soon.

xoxo

Tempest


	10. Chapter 9: Just friends!

Chapter 9: Just friends??

"Sipi I'm so sorry! He's a jerk, he didn't deserve you!!" April said, as she tried to comfort and console her friend.

"Yyyyyaaaahhh…hhhhh… I know." Sipi said on the phone, as she continued crying.

"What did he tell you Sips?" April asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Aps, can I tell…y…you som…some other time?" Sipi asked.

"Of course!! Look Sips why don't you come and stay with me for a while. We'll be travelling a lot so that can keep you busy! So what you say?" April asked.

"Okay!! But I'll only be able to come next week. I have to complete designing a dress." Sipi responded.

"Alright, so I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah Aps." Sipi responded.

"That'll be great we can check out all the wrestlers together, rate them…" April realised that John had left his phone in her hotel room.

"Say who has the hottest butt!!" Sipi said and April snapped out of it and the two started to laugh.

"YAY!! Well it's good to have you back!" April said, as she wiped a teardrop from her eyes.

"Well it's great to be back. Love you skank. Gotta go, chat later!" Sipi said.

"Love ya too honey bye!" Just as April said the last statement John was standing by her door.

John was stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. Did April just tell someone she loved him? She was a beautiful young lady after all. While John was still lost in thought April saw him.

"Hey Mr. Cena missing something?" April asked, as she showed him his cell phone.

"Um…yeah…April!" John said, as he walked up to her and took the cell phone from her hands.

"Thanks!" John said, as he turned and walked away.

"John is there something wrong?" April asked John. She could tell that he was distant and from the little time he spent with her early, he wasn't being himself.

"Um…no…actually April can I ask you a question?" John turned and looked at April, as he gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, what's up Mr. Cena?" April asked.

"Well…um…we're just friends, right?!" When John said that, April's heart sank. She liked him and stuff but he just wanted to be her friend? "Great just great!" April thought to herself.

"Yip. Friends!" April said, as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Cool! See ya around!" John replied, as he walked out of her hotel room, leaving a poignant April alone.

Later that evening the WWE had a house show. April did her rounds and then she saw him. All the divas where around him smiling, flirting and rubbing themselves against him. April thought of it as a rather disgusting sight. April began to walk away and then he saw her. "Excuse me ladies!" John stated, as he ran up to April.

"Hey there…Champ's still here!" John said, as he spun the title.

"Oh that's nice." April said, as she played with a pen.

"Nice??" John asked stunned. "Wow!! I retain my championship and all my best friend can say is nice?"

"Well Mr. Cena. Congratulations. Maybe you should go and celebrate with the divas and superstars- the COOL people!" April retorted, as she kept playing with the pen. John looked at her and then grabbed the pen out of her hands.

April just sat there and then stared at him.

"How can it be a celebration without you there?" John asked.

"Me?? You only know me for like what? 2 days??" April replied.

"Well it feels like eternity. Besides you're my best friend and it would mean the world to me if you came." John said giving her puppy eyes, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Argg…Fine!!" April replied, as she stood up.

"Thanks a lot!" John replied and then he kissed her on her cheek. April blushed and so did John.

"Come I want to introduce you to some people." John said, as he grabbed April's hand and took her to where all the superstars and divas were.

"Mr. Cena I don't think this is a good idea." April said.

"Well Mrs. Cena relax, it will be fine!" John said, as he smiled at her.

"Hey everybody this is April, my best friend!" John said and all eyes where on her. April felt very nervous but a little bit better when she realised John was still holding her hand.

"Hey!" April said. For a few minutes it was dead silent. You could hear the crickets. And then "Hey April!" I'm Trish, nice to meet you!" Trish Stratus said. After Trish everyone started to greet her and she didn't feel like an outsider anymore.

Then a familiar face walked up to her. Dave Batista. He took her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"Nice to see you again April!" Batista said. April started blushing uncontrollably and her hands got sweaty and she felt weak in the knees. John noticed the tension and attraction between the two and then said, " So April will be joining us for the celebration!" April and Dave looked away from each other and the divas decided to kidnap April.

"April, you are so coming with us!" Trish, Torrie, Lita and Victoria said, as they dragged her with them.

"Bye John, we kidnapping your best friend!" Trish said.

"Fine, but bring her back in one piece!" John replied.

"Yeah… we'll meet you guys at the club!" Torrie said.

"Okay!!" Batista replied.

"So Missy are you ready to have a makeover?" All the divas asked at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it alot. Thanks **assassin Queen**, P.S I'll be sure to use your ideas. **_Thanks also to Zanderlover _**and **Skye-07 and INDAY** .If you have any ideas that you want to send through I would really appreciate it. Oh and any reviews are accepted and by any, I mean **ANY**.

Thanks a mill

xoxo

Tempest


	11. Chapter 10: Party time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the superstars. April was my best friend and this story is in dedication to her.

Chapter 10: Party time!!

April now had seen things from a different light. The divas were great and cool to hang around. Their perfectly chiselled body didn't make them think of themselves better than anyone, they just thought of themselves as girls and April started to now feel at ease.

"So do you like the pink dress or the red?" Trish asked April, as she showed her the two beautiful garments.

"mmm… They both look great but aren't they a lil too revealing?!" April said nervously. Suddenly all the girls burst into laughter.

"Hahaha you really funny. Nice joke!" Torrie said, as she patted April on her back.

"Yeah!" April replied under her breathe.

"So which one?" Victoria asked.

"Well..you…I…don't wear…clothes that are...you know…are revealing!" April stated.

"Are you serious?" Trish asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's not my usual style." April replied, as she smiled at Trish.

"Well missy we giving you a makeover and we gonna get that beautiful butterfly out of the cocoon! Girls are you ready!" Trish asked.

"For a makeover - We were born ready!" Torrie replied.

"Torrie you do the make up, I'll do the hair, Vicky you do the nails and Lita you can get the music playing!!"

Within in seconds everyone was at their designated post and April could feel her whole body being pampered, and to be honest, she wasn't complaining.

"So Aps, how did you and John meet?" Trished asked and then the other divas started giggling but stopped when Trish gave them THE LOOK.

"ohh Long story!" April replied.

"oOo maybe if you asked how did she meet Dave April will be over the top!" Lita stated. Suddenly there was a huge smile that crept across April's face.

"oOo Li, I think we struck a nerve!" Torrie replied, as she continued with April's makeup.

"Yeah Aps, what's with the goofy smile?" Victoria asked.

"Oh nothing!" April said, as she tried not to blush.

"oOo someone's got a crush on Dave. April and Dave sitting on a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Victoria sang.

"Ohk fine. But you can't blame me! He's HOTT!!" April replied, as she started blushing.

"Well we could see the love connection!" Lita replied.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"You know when Batista kissed your hand and you blushed, and he just stared and..."

"Ohk I think she got the idea Li!" Trish replied.

"So do you like Dave or Cena?" Trish asked.

"JOhn and I are JUST friends nothing more! " April replied.

"So it's Batista?" Victoria asked.

"oOo the animal…I guess you a big animal lover her Aps!" Li replied.

"lol I guess so!!" April replied.

"OK we're done!!" Trish said, as she turned April's chair to face the mirror.

April couldn't believe what she saw. Was that really her? "WOW! Thank you guys so much!" April replied, as she hugged the girls.

"No problem. Let's go! We don't want to keep the animal waiting now do we Aps?"

"Not at all!"

While walking down to the bar the girls spotted the guys talking and drinking and they decided to go and make a special introduction for April.

"Hey fellows!" Trish said, along with the other divas.

"Where's April?" Was John's first response.

"Oh I'm fine Cena. Thanks for asking!" Trish replied.

"oOo Trish baby you looking fine! Don't you want to go out with THE Gregory Helms?"

"NOOO hurrifool!" Trish replied.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for…I present to you April – the Sultry Diva!" Just as Trish Stratus said her name April walked in and all eyes were on her!

"Hey guys!" April said, as she stood there feeling very nervous.

John suddenly snapped out of it, "Hey Aps…you..you...look" and before John could even complete the sentence Dave took April's hand kissed it and replied "Gorgeous!!"

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. Please r&r and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.

xoxo

Tempest


End file.
